justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U-7 Dravec
The U-7 Dravec is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a fourth-generation jet fighter. The front part of the fuselage resembles the Boeing F/A-18E/F, the rest of the fuselage resembles the MiG-29, while the wings resemble an F-16. The nose and canopy resemble that of the F-16, while the air intakes are very similar to the ones from a Eurofighter Typhoon. The Leading Edge Root Extensions (LERX) resemble the Sukhoi Su-50, while the twin engine layout resembles the Sukhoi Su-35. In the Just Cause Universe, it resembles the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. Performance Slightly slower than the CS7 Thunderhawk. It is equipped for a fighter/bomber role, armed with unguided rockets and bombs. Given that the airplane is a fighter/bomber, it makes an excellent ground attack aircraft. Smaller military settlements can be wiped out in a couple of good strafing runs. The Dravec isn't as strong in the air to air combat as it only has unguided missiles and no cannons. Described in the rebel drop info as: "Rain fire from the sky with the U-7 Dravec, equipped with both rockets and bombs for carpeting your enemies in chaos." Locations Medici Military *Vulture military airport. *Griphon military airport. *Guardia Litore Torto II. *Falco Maxime: Centcom. *Porto Cavo. *At a small unmarked airfield in north-west Maestrale, south of Porto Tridente. See below picture. It will always be there, even if you conquer Maestrale. It's hidden in one of the hangars. *Shows up as air support at Porto Tridente. The Rebellion *Unlocked for Rebel Drop after liberating Vulture. *The same above bases will spawn the Rebellion variant after liberating them. Trivia *The name might be referencing the U2 spy plane, an American plane used to spy on the Soviet Union during the Cold War. *Dravec is Czech for predator. *It is the first aircraft in the Just Cause Game Series equipped with bombs. *Attempting to drop bombs when you are flying upside down will cause the bombs to hit your plane, killing Rico. *The jet is equipped with an Air brake. See below picture. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion U-7 Dravec Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Front.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Left Side.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Right Side.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Rear.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Top.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Underside Front.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Underside Rear.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Wing Close-up.jpg|Close-up of the wing and the armament. U-7 Dravec Interior.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Engine Close up.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Landing.jpg|Note the deployed air brake. U-7 Dravec (side).png|In the province of Val de Mar. Porto Le Gratia.jpg|Near Porto Le Gratia. U-7 Dravec at eDEN Airship.png|At the eDEN Airship. Suddenly the blue and grey camouflage makes sense. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|Trying to take off at Falco Maxime:Centcom in vain. Medici Military Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Front Quarter.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Front.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Left Side.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Right Side.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Rear.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Top.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Underside.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Location.jpg|The map location of the unmarked airfield. Miscellaneous U-7 Dravec (rebel drop list).png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 jet and statue.png|Near a Di Ravello statue. JC3 skydiving after fighter.png|Rico skydiving to one in some trailer. U-7 Dravec Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|In the Rebel Drop menu. U-7 Dravec Unlock Screen.jpg|Unlock screen after liberating Vulture. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|Rico Hijacking a military version. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3